It's All Started With A Kiss :: HaeMin Couple ::
by MonkeyBunnyFish
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah ciuman yang tak disengaja, SungMin dan DongHae semakin dekat akibat rencana DongHae yang menjadikan yeoja mungil itu sebagai pesuruhnya dan menghancurkan kepopularitasan SungMin. Dan itu semua menjadi gagal, karena ada sesuatu yang namja itu rasakan didalam hatinya, jika berada didekat SungMin. What is it? :D HaeMin Couple/GS/Wanna RnR?


**그것은 모든 키스와 함께 시작됐다**

**It's All Started With A Kiss**

**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`**

**Author : MonkeyBunnyFish**** (Sung EunKyu)****  
**

**Rated : T or T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (?)**

**Pairing : HaeMin Couple / PinkyFish Couple (DongHae x SungMin)**

**Casts : Lee SungMin as SungMin (Yeoja)**

**Lee DongHae as DongHae**

**And Other Cast**

**Theme Song : Sorry, Sorry Answer – Super Junior**

**No Other – Super Junior**

**Only You – As One**

**Warning : Gender Switch ^_^ v**

**AN : Annyeonghaseyo~^^ *bow* dengan datangnya ff baru -yang padahal yang lain pun belum selesai- saya ucapkan mianhae sekaligus gomawo untuk semua readerdeul semua. Hehehe~ Berhubung ff yang Our Love belum dapat ide sama sekali, jadi dengan terpaksa saya menulis ff yang lain terlebih dahulu. Ja~ ini adalah ff dengan pair PALING saya suka sejagad manapun, HaeMin Couple. Hehehe~ Enjoy, eoh? ^^  
**

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah ciuman yang tak disengaja, SungMin dan DongHae semakin dekat akibat rencana DongHae yang menjadikan yeoja mungil itu sebagai pesuruhnya dan menghancurkan kepopularitasan SungMin yang gagal. Dan itu semua menjadi gagal, karena ada sesuatu yang namja itu rasakan didalam hatinya, jika berada didekat SungMin. Apakah itu? Just Read Yeorobun :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

**+HanYoung Art High School+**

Lee SungMin, adalah remaja simple, kaya dan termasuk kedalam yeoja yang cantik dan aegyo. Dia adalah yeoja paling populer disekolahnya, HanYoung Art High School. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggunya atau pun mengerjainya. Malah fansnya bisa dibilang cukup banyak dan dapat mengungguli para sunbae dan hoobae nya yang juga sangat populer. Seperti, Kim YeSung, seorang namja tampan bersuara emas. Kim RyeoWook, yeoja terimut yang adalah yeojachingu dari seorang Kim YeSung. Dan Lee EunHyuk, namja tampan yang sangat lihai dalam hal 'Dancing', sampai-sampai ia dijuluki 'King Of Dance' di sekolah mereka. Dan HyukJae atau yang lebih akrab disebut EunHyuk itu adalah sahabat dari Lee SungMin. Dan sebenarnya, YeWook Couple itupun sahabat baik dari SungMin.

***Author POV End***

**.**

**.**

***SungMin POV***

Annyeonghaseyo… Aku Lee SungMin atau lebih dikenal sebagai Minimi. Aku hanya seorang yeoja simple yang manis, kaya dan terkenal. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi, yang pasti setiap kali aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, para namja ataupun yeoja berlari kearahku, mengerubutiku dan berteriak hiseris. Aku sendiri merasa sangat senang, tetepi jujur saja teriakan mereka hampir membuatku tuli. Tidak elit sekali jika yeoja manis nan terkenal sepertiku tuli hanya karena teriakan fansnya sendiri, kan?

Dan sekarang aku baru akan memasuki sekolah tercintaku. Aku hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan para yeoja dan namja yang mengikutiku dibelakang sambil memperbincangkanku tentunya.

"Wahhh, manis sekali Minimi Sunbae hari ini."

MWO? Jadi, kemarin aku tidak manis? Aissh… menyebalkan sekali.

"Ahh, Minimi Sunbae selalu saja terlihat aegyo."

Aku kan memang 'The Princess Of Aegyo'. Kalian harus tahu itu.

"Ahhh… Dia sangat sempurna. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Hahaha… Tentu saja aku sempurna. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menyamaiku, termasuk kalian. Dasar bodoh!

"Beruntung sekali jika aku menjadi namjachingunya."

Aisshh… Dasar namja aneh. Berharap sekali dia.

Sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas, aku mendengar percakapan para yeoja dan namja yang mengikutiku. Sesekali aku tersenyum dan terkadang mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh mereka tentangku.

"**LEE SUNGMIN!"**

Dengan shock, aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku, terutama nama indahku dengan lantangnya. Aku berbalik dan mencari asal suara yang menurutku asing itu. Kerumunan yeoja dan namja yang ada di belakangku itu kini menyisi dan kulihat seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang namja sedang menunjukku sambil menghampiriku.

"YAA, kau. Kau Lee SungMin, kan? Haah, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi yeoja populer disekolah ini, huh? Ya, maksudku, lihatlah dirimu. Kau hanya yeoja biasa yang tidak mempunyai skill apapun. Yeoja jelek dan berwajah kelinci sepertimu apa special-nya, sampai para murid mengerumunimu seperti ini? Kau harus tahu, bahwa akulah satu-satunya siswa yang terkenal, tampan dan penuh dengan bakat yang orang lainpun sangat menginginkannya disekolah ini. Dan untukmu, Lee SungMin. Aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sekolah ini."

**WHAT THE HELL? APA YANG DIA KATAKAN? DIA AKAN MENENDANGKU DARI SEKOLAH INI?**

Itu terlihat seperti dia sedang meremehkanku. Dia pikir aku takut padanya, huh? Memangnya siapa dia?

"Hey, namja aneh. Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Lalu, apa masalahnya jika aku terkenal disekolah ini? Apa kau keberatan?" tanyaku sambil menampangkan evil smirk terbaikku kearahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum sinis, mendekatiku lalu menarik kerah bajuku hingga aku sedikit terangkat.

"Dengar, yeoja kelinci. Kau ini tidak pantas bersekolah disini. Kau ingin bersaing denganku disekolah ini, huh? Hah, bermimpilah CRYBABY. Dasar-…"

**RINGGGG!~**

Bel berbunyi. Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan malah tersenyum evil kearahku sambil tetap mencengkram kerah bajuku. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manisku, lebih tepatnya ke telingaku.

"Ingat, Lee SungMin urusan kita belum selesai…" bisiknya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Huh? Apa-apaan dia? Memang dia siapa? Dasar namja aneh. Berani sekali dia memanggilku CRYBABY.

Tanpa memperdulikannya lagi, aku pun masuk kedalam kelas sambil menghentakkan kakiku. Tentu saja aku masih kesal dengan namja tadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Class+**

"Annyeonghaseyo… Haksaengdeul ." Sapa Kim Seonsaengnim sambil masuk kedalam kelas diikuti seorang namja berseragam lain dari seragam sekolahku. Eh? Namja? Namja itu 'kan… MWO?! Itu 'kan namja yang memarahiku tadi. Sedang apa dia dikelasku? Apa dia murid baru dikelas ini? Aisshh… Jika itu terjadi, akan kubunuh kau Kim Seonsaengnim. Kenapa kau membiarkan namja setan berwajah ikan itu masuk kekelas ini? Dasar Kim Seonsaengnim bodoh… =="

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Seonsaengnim…" Para murid dikelasku menyapa kembali seonsaengnim bertubuh tambun itu, kecuali aku tentunya. Jika sudah begini, aku jadi malas untuk menyapanya apalagi melihat wajahnya yang sudah tua itu. Muak sekali rasanya…

"Wahh… Namja tadi benar-benar tampan, ya? Aisshh… Aku jadi menyukainya."

"Kau bilang kau menyukai YeSung Sunbaenim. Jangan berpindah kelain hati. Dia adalah incaranku sekarang."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari dua orang yeoja yang duduk tepat dibelakangku. Sudah pasti mereka membicarakan namja yang tak ada tampan-tampannya itu. Dasar yeoja-yeoja bodoh. Untuk apa mengidolakan namja seperti dia? Ikan seperti itu seharusnya disingkirkan bukan untuk diidolakan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari KyungHee Cyber High School. Uhhm, kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ujar Kim Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan namja ikan itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Aisshh… Tidak penting sekali. Aku tidak mau mengetahui tentangnya.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo~ Lee DongHae imnida. Aku murid baru disekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya. Saranghae~~"

"KYAAA… Nado saranghae, Lee DongHae-sshi." Semua orang berteriak dengan histerisnya ketika mendengar kata 'saranghae' keluar dari mulut murid baru itu.

MWO? Namja macam apa dia? Ikan penggoda kah dia? Mudah sekali dia mengucapkan kata-kata cinta murahan seperti itu. Benar-benar ikan penggoda penebar feromon. Aku semakin muak melihat wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum kepada seluruh siswa dikelasku itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia benar-benar ingin mengungguli kepopuleranku, huh? Apa dia pikir senyumannya itu bisa menyaingiku, huh? Tentu saja tidak. Semua orang tau kalau senyumanku lebih menawan dan memikat darinya.

"Gamsahamnida, Lee DongHae-sshi. Kalau begitu anak-anak, berteman baiklah dengan DongHae-sshi, arra?" Nasihat Kim Seonsaengnim dengan suara beratnya.

"Arraseo, Kim Seongsaengnim " balas seluruh siswa serentak, tanpa aku. Karena aku sangat malas untuk berteman dengan Ikan penggoda sepertinya. Untuk apa berteman dengan namja itu? Sangat tidak penting. Arrghh… Aku jadi ingin segera pelajaran sekolah hari ini berakhir.

"Kalau begitu, DongHae-sshi. Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong uhmm…"

Kursi kosong? Aku menoleh kearah samping tempat dudukku yang kosong tanpa pemilik. OMMO! Gawat, bagaimana jika Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk duduk dengan namja ikan penggoda itu? Aisshh… Andwae. Aku tidak rela memberikan kursi kosong ini untuknya.

"Ahh… Itu dia. Kau bisa duduk dengan Lee SungMin. Dibelakang sana. Gwaenchana, DongHae-sshi?" ujar Kim Seonsaengnim yang sepertinya sudah bosan hidup didunia ini. Apa-apaan dia? Andwae. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Gwaenchana, seonsaengnim. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Dia menyeringai sambil berjalan kearahku. YAA! Jangan berjalan kearahku! Jangan mendekat, dasar bodoh.

"Ahh… Mianhae, seonsaengnim. Tapi, Lee SungMin tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia sudah mati atau bunuh diri mungkin di apartemennya." Sanggahku cepat sebelum namja itu sampai dikursi sebelahku.

"YAA! Dasar yeoja bodoh. Di sekolah ini, hanya kau yang bernama Lee SungMin. Memangnya aku tidak mengenal yeoja berwajah manis namun berkelakuan namja sepertimu, huh? Atau kau benar-benar ingin mati, Lee SungMin? Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan lahan disekolah ini untuk kuburanmu nanti." Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang sanggup menohok hatiku. Akkhh… Menjengkelkan sekali seosaengnim itu.

"Annyaenghaseyo, Lee SungMin~~ Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Takdir memang menyatukan kita, ne?" sapa namja ikan itu dengan kerlingan matanya yang membuatku ingin sekali menendang wajahnya saat ini juga.

Aku hanya diam. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk menggubris perkataannya. Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Baiklah anak-anak… Sekarang, kita mulai pelajarannya."

***SungMin POV End***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=+ Skip Time +=**

***Author POV***

**RINGGGG!~**

Suara deringan bel tanda akhir jam pelajaran berdering begitu nyaring diseluruh ruang kelas Sekolah HanYoung Art High School. Seluruh siswa seketika itu juga berhamburan keluar sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing tentunya. Begitu pula dengan yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu. Dengan semangat yang entah kapan munculnya, dia melesat keluar kelas mendahului Kim Seonsaengnim yang menatap aneh yeoja mungil itu.

"Dasar yeoja tak bersopan santun. Ahh… Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan murid itu. Kenapa ada yeoja dengan sifat yang tak semanis wajahnya seperti anak itu?" Gumam Kim Seonsaengnim pelan, sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ia pergi keluar kelas.

"Yeoja kelinci aneh…" Suara gumaman pelan dari seorang namja yang masih berada di ambang pintu kelasnya sambil memperhatikan yeoja kelinci yang dimaksudnya tengah berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Park+**

"Haahh… Aku jadi malas sekolah jika namja itu satu kelas denganku." Yeoja dengan rambut curly itu merengut sambil menedang-nendang kerikil kecil dihadapannya. Entah kenapa mood SungMin menjadi selalu buruk setelah kedatangan murid baru itu.

Tiba-tiba SungMin menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sejenak, ketika merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Yeoja mungil itu menoleh, namun tak mendapati seseorang pun yang mencurigakan disana. Tak terlalu peduli dengan itu, SungMin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Lagi. Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika kembali merasakan ada seseorang yang aneh yang mengikutinya. Ia kembali menoleh, tetapi tak juga menemukan orang yang dirasanya aneh itu.

'Aisshh… Siapa yang mengikutiku? Menyebalkan sekali. Jangan-jangan dia hoobae-ku yang ingin menyatakan cinta. Akhh… Dasar namja pengecut!' batin SungMin kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi dengan langkah sebelumnya. SungMin menjadi sedikit risih dan takut jika diikuti seperti ini.

"AAAA… Jangan mengikutiku!" teriak SungMin tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Sambil terus berlari, SungMin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Benar saja, ada dua orang namja tak dikenal yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Aissh… Eotteokhae? Aku harus sembunyi. Tapi dimana?" gumam SungMin tanpa menghentikan larinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari masuk menuju taman yang cukup ramai hari itu. SungMin kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang namja itu masih mengejarnya.

"AAAAA… Eomma!" teriak SungMin lagi. Ia terus berlari menerobos setiap orang yang tengah berdiri di taman itu. Sampai ia menemukan seorang namja berseragam sekolah yang tengah membelakanginya, dan sebuah ide yang terbilang cukup aneh melintas di otak kelincinya.

Yeoja kelinci itu menghampiri sang namja dengan nafas yang terengah dan tak beraturan. Setelah sampai dibelakang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan kembali ide yang akan segera dilakukannya.

'Apa aku harus melakukannya?' batin SungMin lagi. Yeoja berwajah manis itu menoleh kembali kearah belakangnya dan mata foxy itu kembali mendapati satu orang namja yang sepertinya tengah memberi kode isyarat tangan kepada seseorang. SungMin menoleh kesebelah sisi samping kanannya, mengikuti arah pandang namja yang mencurigakan yang tengah member isyarat tadi. Itu dia! Satu namja mencurigakan lainnya yang tengah menerima kode dari namja yang tepat berjarak 2 meter dibelakngnya. Dengan jarak yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, membuat SungMin beberapa kali menelan saliva-nya sendiri.

'Oh God! Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. Kumohon siapapun kau, aku membutuhkanmu.' SungMin menatap punggung namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan ragu. Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, ia mengambil sebuah sweeter berwarna pink dari dalam tasnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

'Ayo, SungMin! Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat, sebelum dua namja jahat itu menangkapmu.' Batin yeoja berwajah aegyo itu. Dengan ragu, SungMin mengulurkan tangannya kearah bahu namja berpostur tinggi itu. Memutar tubuhnya dan menarik kerah baju namja itu dengan satu tangannya, dan…

**Chu~**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa melihat siapa namja itu, ia menciumnya tepat dibibirnya ditengah keramaian taman siang ini. Tentu saja, semua orang melihatnya. Menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah. Ada yang menampakkan wajah aneh, berseri dan sebagainya.

'Mianhae… Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutupi wajahku dari dua namja itu.' Batin SungMin lagi.

Hangat. Begitulah yang SungMin rasakan kali ini. Dan karena perasaan itulah, ia jadi lupa menutupi wajah mereka yang tengah berciuman dengan sweeter sesuai rencananya semula.

Mereka hanya diam. Ya, mereka hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka saja, tidak lebih. Tapi, entah kenapa SungMin merasa ingin terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Rasanya… Sangat nyaman.

Perlahan, sebuah tangan memegang bahu SungMin. Mendorong tubuh SungMin untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya, bibir mereka terpisah. Namun SungMin tak kunjung membuka mata foxy-nya yang masih tertutup rapat. Wajahnya terlihat merona dan jantungnya masih menghentak dengan cepat.

"K-kau… Lee SungMin?"

'Dia mengenalku?' batin SungMin bertanya-tanya.

SungMin membuka mata kelincinya ketika mendengar namja dihadapannya mulai bersuara.

"AAAKHH… A-apa… Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak SungMin ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang seharian ini membuat mood-nya terlihat buruk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee DongHae si murid baru.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, huh?" bentak DongHae dengan kesalnya. Ia mengusap bibirnya, mencoba menghapus jejak ciuman SungMin yang masih begitu terasa.

"A-aku… Aku… "

"Aisshh… Memalukan sekali. Yeoja macam apa kau, berani mencium seorang namja ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Dasar bodoh. Apa seperti ini, sifat yeoja terkenal yang selalu dipuji-puji oleh semua murid di sekolah, huh?" potong DongHae dengan sindiran tajamnya. Sebenarnya wajahnya pun merona akibat ciuman tak terduga tadi.

"YAA! Bukan seperti itu. Aku… Aku… Terpaksa melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu situasinya. Dan jangan memanggilku bodoh, dasar namja bodoh…" Bentak SungMin yang mulai terpancing emosinya karena sindiran DongHae yang sedikit menusuk hatinya.

"Mwoya? Cihh… Aku tau itu hanya alasan. Karena sebenarnya kau ingin mendapatkan ciumanku, 'kan?" tanya DongHae dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Me-menginginkan? Aku? Aku menginginkan ciumanmu? Aisshh… Yang benar saja, itu hanya kecerobohanku saja. Jangan bicara sembarangan…" Balas SungMin dengan wajah datar. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

DongHae menyeringai setan kearah SungMin ketika mendengar jawaban yeoja pecinta labu itu, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan ia mulai sedikit berlutut mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Tapi… Bagaimana reaksi para fans-mu ya, kalau mereka tahu kalau kau adalah seorang pencuri ciuman orang tak dikenal? Apa lagi, yang dicuri ciumannya adalah aku si murid baru. Pasti sangat mengasyikkan bukan, Lee SungMin?" DongHae mencubit pipi SungMin, sambil tetap menampangkan senyum mengerikannya.

"Tentu saja harga diriku akan hancur jika... Tunggu! Kau…"

"Baiklah… Karena kau adalah sainganku di sekolah, aku akan menghancurkan harga dirimu didepan semua murid dengan mengandalkan berita ini. Kau akan suka itu, Lee SungMin." DongHae berbalik membelakangi SungMin dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sempat mendapat kecupan manis dari seorang Lee SungMin, saingannya sendiri. Tak lupa, seringaian yang selalu tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Eh? A-pa yang kau katakan? Kenapa seperti itu? Tidak… Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. YAA! Tunggu, kau!" teriak SungMin. DongHae menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah SungMin yang bearada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Lalu? Jika aku tidak melakukannya dan tidak menghancurkan harga dirimu itu. Apa kau akan memberikan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu untukku…" DongHae mulai berbalik dan mendekati yeoja mungil itu dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Berdiri didepan SungMin dan mulai mendekat kearah telinganya. "… Lee SungMinhh~~?" lanjutnya dengan diakhiri suara desahan dan tiupan nafas hangat yang menyapu kulit telinga SungMin.

"Y-YAA! Menjauh kau… Apa yang kau lakukan? Aisshh… Dasar namja penggoda." SungMin memukul pelan dada DongHae dan mendorongnya menjauh. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum setan dan mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan SungMin yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuan DongHae tadi.

"Waeyo? Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukku 'kan untuk menutup mulutku agar tidak menyebar luaskan sifat jelekmu ini? Walaupun, itu adalah sebuah ciuman yang lebih dari ini, iya 'kan, Lee SungMin?" tanya DongHae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu SungMin pelan, seperti tengah membersihkan debu yang hinggap disana.

"Ci-ciuman? Aissh… Jangan berharap. Tutup saja mulutmu dan jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, arra? Kalau kau berani bicara akan kuhancurkan kau." ancam SungMin dengan mata bulatnya menatap DongHae dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Bukankah kau yang akan hancur, jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untukku, eoh?" DongHae berjalan mengitari SungMin sambil sesekali memainkan rambut hitam nan panjang milik yeoja mungil itu.

"Lee DongHae… Kau benar-benar…. AKKKKHHH… Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, huh?" SungMin menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, mencoba meredam kesabarannya yang mulai habis terkikis oleh tingkah menyebalkan namja dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah… Jangan terlalu bernafsu. Aku hanya ingin, kau menjadi pesuruhku. Bagaimana?" tawar DongHae dengan seringaian yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Pe-pesuruh? Kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu, huh? Anhseumnida…" tolak SungMin dengan bentakannya yang sama sekali tak menakutkan itu.

"Ah? Waeyo? Ini juga sebagai hukumanmu karena telah mencium bibir suciku ini. Mau tak mau kau harus menerima konsekuensinya, 'kan? Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, tapi kau harus mau menjadi pesuruhku selama satu bulan penuh."

"YAA! Sebulan itu terlalu lama. Lagipula, itu juga sama saja. Popularitasku akan turun, jika para fans-ku tahu kalau aku adalah pesuruh dari seorang Lee DongHae si murid baru. Akhh… Memalukan sekali."

"Tapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika mereka tahu kalau kau adalah seorang pencuri ciuman 'kan? Ahh… Kalau begitu, jika kau tidak mau menjadi pesuruhku selama satu bulan penuh, aku akan memberitahukan kepada para murid disekolah, bahwa kau adalah seorang pencuri ciuman. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan bahwa akulah yang telah kau curi ciumannya. Bagaimana? Ideku bagus, 'kan?" untuk yang kedua kalinya, DongHae menawarkan ide bodoh yang mungkin saja akan berdampak sama pada yeoja mungil itu. Ya, popularitasnya akan menurun secara drastis.

"Aisshh… Dasar namja berotak ikan. Pikirkanlah, itu akan sama saja. Popularitasku akan menurun dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menjadi pangeran di sekolah itu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." SungMin kembali menolak penawaran DongHae.

"Jika kau tidak mau popularitasmu turun, lebih baik mengikuti apa yang ku mau, 'kan? Pekerjaannya tidak sulit. Jika kau setuju, kau akan kuberi tahu hukuman yang akan kau kerjakan selama sebulan penuh itu. Setelah itu, urusanmu denganku selesai. Bagaimana? Mudah 'kan? Ayolah… Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Lee SungMin." DongHae mengambil sweeter yang tengah dipegang SungMin dan menutupkan sweeter itu keatas kepalanya, ketika rintikan hujan mulai turun membasahi taman dan seluruh pengunjungnya. Termasuk mereka berdua tentunya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepal tangannya sendiri, SungMin mencoba bersabar dan tak menendang wajah namja tampan tapi menyebalkan dihadapannya kini.

"Baiklah… Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, kau harus janji untuk tidak akan membicarakan hal tadi kepada siapapun, arra?" ucap SungMin akhirnya. DongHae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala SungMin.

"Cheohda. Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja padaku. Dan aku akan memberikan daftar kerjanya padamu. Jadi bersiaplah, Lee SungMin. Tenang saja, seorang namja tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya sendiri." Ucap DongHae.

"Oh ya… Mulai besok, kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Lee DongHae saja, tapi kau harus memangilku DongHae Wangja, arra? Sekarang pulanglah! Hujan akan turun. Jangan sampai kau sakit dan tidak menepati janjimu besok." Sambung DongHae sambil mendorong SungMin menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Tentu saja itu membuat SungMin semakin kesal sambil menampangkan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Lee DongHae sendiri pun tak bisa memungkiri kalau yeoja yang mulai besok akan menjadi pesuruhnya itu adalah yeoja dengan kadar aegyo yang tinggi.

"Arrrghhh… Menyebalkan kau Lee DongHae. Aku membencimu." Ucap SungMin sambil menghentakkan langkahnya menjauh dari namja tampan itu.

"Ye, aku mendengarnya, Lee SungMin. Aku juga mencintaimu." DongHae sedikit berteriak sambil tersenyum jahil melihat SungMin yang mulai berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae dengan wajah semakin merengut kesal.

"Dasar namja bodoh. Namja penggoda. Namja tuli. Kau…"

"Aisshh… Ye, arraseo, Lee SungMin. Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, huh?" teriak DongHae yang semakin senang membuat yeoja mungil itu marah. SungMin yang berada di ujung taman itu hanya terpaku beberapa saat.

"ARRGGGHH… KAU MENYEBALKAN, LEE DONGHAE." Teriak SungMin sambil berlari kecil menuju keluar taman.

"MWO? KAU MENYUKAI CIUMANNYA? YE, AKU JUGA SUKA ITU. KAPAN-KAPAN KITA HARUS MENCOBANYA LAGI, 'KAN? BAIKLAH…" balas DongHae yang semakin intens menggoda sang yeoja yang sudah berada diujung taman.

"YAAA! MEMALUKAN SEKALI KAU, LEE DONGHAE. TUTUP MULUT IKANMU ITU!" Sambil berlari SungMin berteriak tanpa menoleh kearah belakangnya, tempat DongHae berada.

"Hahaha… Menyenangkan juga membuat yeoja kelinci itu marah." Gumam DongHae sambil tertawa menatap punggung SungMin yang semakin menghilang. Ia sedikit menengadah menatap sweeter berwarna pink yang menutupi kepalanya dari rintikan hujan.

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan mengalahkan kepopuleranmu dengan perlahan, Lee SungMin." Setelah bergumam pelan, DongHae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan taman yang mulai basah menuju rumahnya sambil bersiul kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued~

**Hikss~ otte? Jelek sekali, kah? Kalau jelek saya tidak akan melanjutkan. Tergantung dari para readers sekalian~ :D**

**Ahh~ Jika berkenan, kunjungi ff aku yang lain, eoh? ^^**

**HyukMin - Christmas Love = s/8225515/1/Christmas-Love**

**HyukMin - I Love You When I Kiss you = s/8232346/1/I-Love-You-When-I-Kiss-You-HyukMin**

**HyukMin - Our love = s/8290966/1/%EC%9A%B0%EB%A6%AC%EC%9D%98-%EC%82%AC%EB%9E%91-Our-Love-HyukMin-Couple**

**Di review juga yaa? :D**

**Gomawo~ :)**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Sign,**

**Sung EunKyu~**


End file.
